CJ Winters
Callum Jones Winters (born May 8th 1992) is a British born professional wrestler, who preforms under the ring name CJ Winters. Before preforming under CJ Winters, he was originally known by the ring-name AJ Storm. Life Before Wrestling Callum Winters was born on May 8th 1992, in Birmingham England. Being raised in a single parent house from a very young age, due to his father leaving 2 months before he was born. CJ's mother, Charlotte Winters, would work 12-hour shifts in a small hospital to provide for him. However this would leave Callum to do what he wanted, Due to Callum's anger issues he would constantly get into fights whether it be at school or on the streets. At the age of 18 Callum's mother would be diagnosed with chirrosis and admitted into hospital which forced Callum to find a large sum of money quickly to pay for her medical bills, he would start bare knuckle fighting to make this money, entering tournaments and doing paid fights on the side. Within a couple fights he would have enough money for his mothers medical bills but due to his interest in fighting he continued to bare knuckle fight until the age of 19, after he was stabbed multiple times by another fighter which caused him to be admitted into a local hospital. During his time in hospital Callum decided to retire from bare knuckle fighting. After multiple weeks being in hospital he was discharged but left with multiple scars on his body, his most noticeable scar being the one straight across the top of his left eyebrow. At the age of 22, Callum wanted to get back into fighting but decided for his safety he should fight in a more professional environment, so he began training in kick boxing. Eventually Callum was called up by an upcoming kickboxing committee and compete in small tournaments up until the age of 24. He would stop competing once he heard about the birth of his son Buck Winters. Professional Wrestling Career Code Of Honor Wrestling (2016-2018) CJ Winters debuted in COH on their HonorBound roster, during episode 15 on September 16th 2016. Making his main roster debut in 2017 but would leaving due to unfortunate circumstances. Independent Wrestling (2016-present) * CJ Winters Vs Ryan Swift - Exodus Wrestling (February 10th 2018) * CJ Winters vs Dave Henderson - IKON Wrestling (May 2nd 2018) * CJ Winters vs Everett Constenell'i - I'ndependent Match (April 3rd 2018) Championships and Accomplishments Code Of Honor Wrestling * 1 time HonorBound World Champion * 1 time HonorBound Tag Team Champion * 2 time COH Television Champion * Honorbound Grand Slam Champion Exodus Wrestling * First man to be brought up from the Paragon System Fame Wrestling * Signed to Fame Wrestling Personal Life In August of 2016 Callum would find out that he was having his first child in December, with his recent ex Alyssa Bond. Although she was having his child he had his speculations and decided against pursuing a relationship with his ex or his son. Callum would go on to have multiple short relationships with other female wrestlers including Katie Sparks and Claudine. During 2017 Callum decided to take a break from relationship to sort out his anger issues as he known they were starting to cause major issues in his life, however during a short stint in a company together he would meet and get close to female wrestler who went by ring name Reice LeMaster, '''Callum and Reice would have a relationship for 6 months before splitting up after an argument involving their careers. Callum would then decided to concentrate on his career until mid 2018 where he met up with '''Alyssa Bond again and decided to give their family another chance.